


Tears of Regret

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Chapter 78, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Mobuhan, a bit late though, day 3 - regrets/tears, mobuhan week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Hange knew that if she was more alert, she would have seen Bertholdt coming in. She knew that she could have warned everyone to take cover. They would have been safe.





	Tears of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> My 2 days late entry for Day 3 - Regret/Tears. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I apologize if I missed any mistakes.

Hange could still hear the low ringing in her ears once everything around her settled down. She had plenty of gas left to get herself out of the well, and to go where she needed to be afterward. She didn’t know how long she was knocked out for, but the dust from the blast settled down. The whole section of the town was destroyed and crumbled. Small smoke trails billowed from things that were turned to ash. She didn’t see any of her squad members. There was little chance of survival from something that powerful. Deep down Hange hoped that they managed to get far enough away, or even took cover, from the explosion.

 

But hope was something that didn’t always work in the cruel world humanity dealt with on a daily basis. Hope wasn’t always enough for a loved one to come back home safely on.

 

Hange held tightly onto the top of the well as she hauled herself over. She winced painfully once she was back on the ground, swaying a bit from dizziness from moving too quickly. A dull ache rattled against her forehead. Her left eye felt worse than what her head did. In fact, the Squad Leader couldn’t even open it. Parts of her uniform were torn and damp. The metallic tang of blood wafted through her nostrils. She’d worry about her physical ailments later.

 

She wandered through the ruined area for any sign of survivors. There wasn’t much luck. Blown off arms and legs was all that she seemed to find. It made her stomach churn. Hange wiped at her good eye, smearing dirt across her face. The brunette continued walking along, her boots crunching on crumbling stone.

 

“Moblit,” her voice rasped out. She closed her eye and sniffled. “Moblit, where are you?”

 

A wall of crumbled buildings stood in front of her. Hange knew she couldn’t spend too much time trying to look for her squad. After all, it was more than likely a lost cause. The other soldiers probably needed her. She wondered what was happening elsewhere. Slowly she climbed up the rubble pile, but stumbled when she reached the top. She gasped as she tumbled down the other end and hit the ground a bit too hard. Her fingers dug into the ground. Tears burned in her good eye.

 

“Moblit!” she shouted, face scrunching up. A sob escaped her lips. Hange coughed a few times. She managed to get herself back up. “Moblit!”

 

All she could hear was her own voice. She turned to look behind. The Colossal Titan was further away.  _ I must have been out longer than I thought. _ With all of his bulk, he couldn’t move as fast as the other titans could. Hange turned back and limped over to another pile of rubble. At this rate, there was nothing she could use to maneuver out of the area.

 

Hange began to climb once more. The rock rumbled quietly under her weight. It shifted around and the young woman fell off the side. The wind was knocked from her as she landed on her back. She twisted in pain and rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her knees.

 

When she looked down, her worst fears were confirmed. She clamped a hand over her mouth, followed by a choked sob, and slid down the rubble. “No no no no,” she mumbled over and over. “Moblit.”

 

His light brown eyes were half-lidded. Dried blood covered his parted lips. The rubble behind his head, which hung limply off to the side, was bloody and pooled on the ground under his bottom. Hange’s shaky hands rested on his face. It was cold to the touch. “H-Hey, Mob. W-We’re going home,” she whispered through the tears. “Wake up! Oh, Moblit, please wake up! Wake up, please!”

 

She pressed her forehead against his, her nose starting to run. She sniffled and squeezed her eye shut, body shaking. “W-We need to go.” Her voice was barely there.

 

Hange knew that if she was more alert, she would have seen Bertholdt coming in. She knew that she could have warned everyone to take cover. They would have been safe.  _ Moblit would have been safe. _

 

Her scream rang out as she held Moblit in her arms.  _ He helped me and I couldn’t help him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. They're important for authors!
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
